Be Careful What You Wish For
by Kayo Miugi
Summary: Haruhi flees her mother country due to a sudden uprising, finding refuge in Japan where she lives the life of a normal Ouran student. All is well until the Host Club goes to Nekozawa's beach-side mansion. There her past and identity are revealed. Rated T to be safe - Canon relationships
1. Prologue

My name is Haruhi Fujioka. Well… that's what it is now.

I am a refuge. I was forced to flee from my country due to the recent uprising. I had to stay alive and stay safe; that was of the upmost importance, so I was told. I was brought to Japan, and forced to change my name and appearance just in case there was someone following me. But that wasn't good enough; I had to immerse myself in Japanese culture, seem like an average teenager. I had to go to school, work, do chores, all of which I hadn't done before in my life. It was all so overwhelming at first, but I quickly managed to accustom myself to the new lifestyle.

However, my mind was elsewhere. Most of my time was spent thinking of home or praying to return soon. I wanted the violence and the suffering to end, both for myself and my fellow citizens. I wanted my life to go back to what it was only a year ago, before the uprising.

I should have been more careful about what I wished for though. My wish was granted, but it certainly wasn't what I was expecting.


	2. Ch 1: Meeting

"This place has four library rooms. You'd think one of them would be quiet," I sighed, closing yet another door. The chatter faded to silence as the door shut behind me. I sighed again and turned down the hall. "I'm beginning to think that kids come to school only to have a good time. But then, why is there so much difficult homework?"

_I wonder how things are going there… Has he been stopped yet? Will I ever know? It feels like I've just been abandoned here, like I'm not wanted anymore._

I found myself in an empty hallway. I looked in a couple of rooms; abandoned.

"Why would an entire hallway be in disuse?"

Something glistened, catching my eye. Music Room #3

"An abandoned music room? I guess this is the only place I'll be able to study in peace and quiet."

I gently turned the handle. A breeze blew through the crack, opening the door wider and allowing rose petals to escape into the hall.

"Welcome."

_The hell?!_

I had found… the host club?!

"This is a host club!" I paled and ducked my head. I giggled the handle.

_Why won't the door open again!_

"Oh… It's a boy…" two nearly identical voices grumbled. I snapped my head around, ready to give them a piece of my mind.

"It's the honor student." A young man fixed his glasses, causing them to wink in the bright sunlight. "Hikaru. Kaoru. I believe this young man is in the same class as you." The twins rolled their eyes in sync.

"Yeah, but he's shy, so we don't know much about him," was their uniform response. Glasses gave a knowing smirk before walking away with a chuckle.

"So what are you doing here?" One of the twins asked me. Before I had time to explain myself, a blond replied,

"Why, of course he's here for the exact same reason as the ladies!" I shot him a glare that he didn't catch. The twins snickered.

"No. I came here because I thought the room was abandoned, and…"

"Oh! So you fulfill your needs by yourself then?" the blond interrupted with a laugh.

"What! Ew! No! Gross! Yuck! Aww…" I rubbed at my eyes desperately trying to get rid of unwanted images. "No! I just wanted a quiet place to study!" The twins gave me a suspicious look, blinked at each other, then looked back at me.

The blond laughed again, taking my arm in his and dragging me over to a nearby table.

"Surely," he continued. "You much rather have some company. Even though this is a club for ladies, we can fulfill a man's desires as well." The twins snickered as they followed behind.

"No, you misunderstood me," I tried to explain and remove myself from the blond's tightening grip.

"Come now, we won't hurt you, pup."

"Pup!"

_That's it!_

I yanked myself free, only to lose balance and crash against a side table.

_Ow… I didn't know that breaking a bone sounds like shattering porcelain._

The room grew deathly silent.

_Wait…._

I opened my eyes to find myself lying in the metal frame of the table with shards of glass and porcelain scattered about me.

"God dammit! That vase cost $80,000!" the twins shouted in unison.

"What! Who the hell would make something that expensive?" I screamed back. "That's just stupid!"

"Doesn't matter now that you broke it," Glasses returned with a grin. "And you haven't any money to pay for this, now do you?"

"Not with me…" I grumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

_If I were at home, I'd be able to pay you back. But none of this would've happened if I were at home._

"So how do you expect to pay us back?" Glasses patronized.

"I… I don't know…" Silence hung awkwardly in the air for a moment. "I'm sorry." I wiped angrily at a tear.

_I just wish I were home!_

"That's enough of that, Kyoya. He's hurt and need attention," the blond remarked seriously.

He picked me up and brought me over to a couch.

"Mori-sempai, could you get the first aid kit?" he nearly whispered. With a nod, a lank young man dashed into a back room. "Just lie still. I'm going to make sure that you're not hurt anywhere else."

"Am I hurt?" I asked as a wave of panic coursed through my body.

"There's a slight cut on your forehead and one on your hand." He gently removed my sweater and glasses, his eyes scanning for anything slightly abnormal.

"You have big eyes for a guy," one of the twins commented, sitting on the armrest above my head.

"Go away, Hikaru! You're being a nuisance!" the blond barked.

"And you're being a perv, boss." Hikaru remarked with a smirk before walking over to the window.

"Am not," my nurse muttered. His mood quickly reverted to all seriousness as he rolled up my sleeves to check my arms.

"What's your name?" I asked. I felt that I should at least know who was examining me.

"Tamaki Suoh," he replied dully, pulling up my shirt to look at my stomach. His eyebrows knit together for a moment. Mori came back holding a giant white box. "Thank you, Mori-sempai." Mori nodded and went over to a table where there was a little boy eating a piece of cake.

"Why is there a boy here?" Tamaki followed my gaze.

"Oh, that's Hani-sempai. He looks young, but he's actually a senior. So is Mori-sempai."

"What? Really?" Tamaki nodded.

He lifted up my bangs and wiped my forehead with a cloth before putting a bandage on it. He then did the same to my hand.

"Do you feel pain anywhere?" I shook my head.

"No, I don't." He helped my sit up and put on my sweater. "Thank you. You didn't have to do that." I slid my glasses over my nose.

"I couldn't have left you like that. It wouldn't be very gentlemanlike of me, now would it?" He smiled gently. "You do have big eyes though."

"I hate to interrupt such a precious moment, but we do need to discuss how Mr. Fujioka will pay for that vase." Kyoya sat down on the coach opposite from the one I was occupying.

"That's simple, Kyoya," Tamaki replied. "He'll work for us!"

"Excuse me?"

"Yes!" Tamaki turned to me. "You could be our errand boy. And if you're good enough, maybe you can become a host!" A look passed over his face as if he had entered a daydream.

"But I don't want to work for you. And I certainly don't want to be a host!"

"Then how else will you repay us?"Kyoya sent me a chilling glare. I sighed.

_Damn, I'm backed into a corner. Maybe it won't be so bad. I may go home soon, so I won't need to pay back all of the debt. But then it would be transferred to Ranka… That's not right. I know! I'd go back, get some money, pay off my debt, then go home. Good plan!_

"Alright. I'll do it," I relented. "Just so long as the work isn't inhumane,."

"Good," Kyoya smirked. "Be here tomorrow right after last period." I stood to leave.

"Are you going so soon?" Tamaki frowned and reached for my wrist.

"Yeah, I should probably go home now." His frown deepened.

"Alright. But I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"That's correct." He smiled and let go of me.

"Have a safe trip home! And mind your injuries! I don't want my efforts to be in vain." I felt myself smile a little.

"Goodbye!" They all chirped.

Before I knew it, I was standing in the hall, my back to Music Room #3, and the only indication that I ever went in was the bandages on my forehead and hand.


	3. Ch 2: Physical Exams?

"Haru-chan. You seem worried." I blinked a few times, leaving the realm of thought to find Hani-sempai starring at me. He held his Usa-chan tight against his chest, resting his head on that of the stuffed bunny .His round eyes were filled with concern and an adorable pout made him look even more like a child.

"Huh? No, I'm not worried, Hani-sempai.. What would make you think that?" He rubbed somnolently at his eye.

"Well, you seemed sad and deep in thought. I thought that there might be something wrong."

"Nothing's wrong, Hani-sempai." He cast me a doubtful look.

"You know that you can always tell me whatever's on your mind, Haru-chan. Just because I look young doesn't mean I am."

_Should I tell him? He might actually believe me!_

But I thought better of it and replied,

"Thank you. I will keep that in mind." I turned away from him and toward the window, thinking that our conversation was finished.

"Haru-chan," he muttered. "Do you not like the Host Club?" I sat up a bit straighter.

"Well…" I chose my words carefully as I turned back to him. "I do enjoy the company of all of you, and it's a great way to socialize with the students, but I don't necessarily like the idea of a host club."

"'Cause you think it's unfair to the customers?"

_Boy, he's quick!_

"Yes, Hani-sempai. Don't you think that it's a bit unfair to cause people to fall in love with you that you never have the intention of loving bin return?"

Hani slumped into the chair across from me and made Usa-chan sit on the table.

"Good bunny," he whispered lovingly to his toy. "Yes, Haru-chan," he addressed me. "It is a bit unfair. But ladies will always find someone to idolize. At least with us hosts, it's a bit more attainable."

"True, but I'd rather love a star or an idol; someone who I know couldn't love me back. I think it would hurt less." Hani tilted his head, giving me a quizzical look.

"Haru-chan, are you-"

"Ready for the physical exams, Haruhi?" Tamaki shouted, drowning out Hani's small voice. As always, the Host Club king was grinning from ear to ear.

_I wonder how he's always so happy…_

"Shit! I forgot that they were today." I started to fidget in my seat.

_This whole host thing is really messing me up…._

"Haruhi. Is something wrong?" Tamaki asked, coming to my side, his grin now a frown. Hani nodded and ran off to Mori. A pensive look crossed Tamaki's brow as he watched Hani leave.

"Nothing's wrong."

"Yes, there is." Tamaki took up Hani's seat. A somber, worried look glinted in his eyes. My gaze fell to my clenched hands resting on the table. "You know, Haruhi,, we're all here for you. Well, except for maybe Kyoya, but he's always standoffish to new acquaintances. "

"It's a wonder he gets any business…" I muttered under my breath, yet unintentionally loud enough for Tamaki to hear.

"Touché, Haruhi," he laughed. "But seriously," His expression and tone of voice changed at his command. "If there's anything wrong, I want you to tell me, alright?"

"Alright." Tamaki sat patiently, expecting me to spill the beans. I bit my lip.

_Should I tell him? I think he might already know. I probably should, but it might jeopardize my chance to pay them back. Girls aren't supposed to be hosts, and I'm known around the school as a boy. I really messed up, didn't I?_

I pulled my wallet from my pocket and took my student id out of it. Tamaki cocked his head just as Hani had done only minutes before, reminding me of a curious puppy. I slid my id across the table towards him. He scrutinized it, trying to figure out what I meant. Then it hit him.

"Haruhi, you're a-" I leaned across the table to cover his mouth before he let the whole school know.

"Shh!" I hissed before resuming my seat.

"A girl?" he finished in a whisper. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Well, how else am I going to pay off the debt?" He didn't have a response.

I was surprised to see him taking the news rather well. He just sat looking at the id with a calculating expression, not shouting and screaming in protest or jumping about as I had expected.

"So what's the issue?" he questioned a moment later, returning the id to me.

"Physical exams." His eyes widened at the realization.

"Ah… Right… So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet. I …" My hands clenched into fists under the table.

_Come now; you're being silly! He already knows you're a girl. Just swallow your pride once more and ask him!_

"I figured that you might be able to help." He fell back into his chair, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He closed his eyes, as if he wanted to rid himself of as many distractions as he could.

The clock slowly ticked off the minutes. Still no idea.

"Tamaki," I called, wondering if he had fallen asleep. He motioned for me to be quiet.

Five minutes passed before he opened his eyes and a grin crept onto his face.

"I think I have it." I couldn't help but smile out of relief. "I'll get one of the female doctors to examine you privately."I was about to question him, but he quickly added, "Don't ask me how – it's none of your concern." I shut my mouth firmly. "Now, if you excuse me, I need to get to work on it. We don't have much time after all," he winked as he got up.

I watched, dumbfounded, as he called the other hosts to his side. They all huddled together, the occasional head popping up to look at me or nodding in agreement. With a clap of his hands, Tamaki dispersed the group after a few minutes, and then disappeared himself, leaving me alone with an hour to kill.

* * *

"Can you believe that she's a girl," I whispered to my brother. He shrugged.

"I had a feeling that she wasn't a guy, so it isn't all that shocking." I returned my gaze to the empty hallway before us.

"So Tamaki wants us to distract everyone?"

"That's the plan." I looked back at him. He seemed so distant. It's strange for him to be the silent one.

"Are you okay, Hikaru?"

"I'm fine. I'm just trying to figure out what we can do."

"You sure?"

"Yes, Kaoru," his voice hinted at exasperation, but had melancholic tones that told me that he just wanted me to be quiet.

We were still silent as we went down into the basement. We passed a few unmarked doors before Hikaru stopped in front of one with six roses painted on it.

"We're gonna need to add another rose," Hikaru remarked as he pulled a key from his pocket.

"What are we doing down here?" I asked, shivering at a sudden draft.

The door swung open to reveal the Club's storage room. Hikaru's typical smirk flashed across his face.

"Getting props, of course!"

* * *

"Yay! Takeshi! We get to make cake!" I grunted.

"But you can't eat it, Mitskuni."

"Wah!" Tears started to form in the corners of his eyes. "But I like cake!"

"We're doing this for Haruhi, remember."

"Right! For Haru-chan! "He punched the air with a determined look on his face. "I won't eat a single piece of cake!" I stared doubtfully at my cousin. He pressed his forefinger against his cheek, puckering his lips as he thought. "Buuut… if there's any left over, Takeshi, can I eat it?" I sighed.

"Only a slice. You don't want to spoil your dinner."

"Oh… right… I forgot about that…"

* * *

"Kyoya, you can get one of the doctors to examine Haruhi, right?" I snapped my folder closer and pushed my glasses back into position.

"I have already gotten her one," I said with a sigh. Tamaki started.

"What! Didn't you… I thought that you… How did you… What!" I rolled my eyes, sliding the pen into my breast pocket.

"Did you really think that I hadn't done my research?" I responded to his gibberish with a smirk. He was still in too much of a shock to say a word. "I had looked through the incoming student files over the break. I remember looking at hers, but I didn't spend much time on it as it seemed that she wouldn't be of any concern to the Club or any of its members." I glanced briefly at Tamaki. There was something in his eyes – desperation, pleading, desire maybe – that made me continue. "The day she came into the club room, I knew that she looked familiar, but I was unable to place her right away. Thankfully it only took me a minute to remember."

"So why did you say 'man' instead of 'woman' if you knew she was a girl?" Tamaki questioned, pawing at my arm.

"I felt like playing off the twins - to mess with you and the others. I thought that she might correct me, but it seemed that she was too preoccupied to do so."

"So why didn't you tell me after she had left?"

"Again," I had to adjust my glasses once more.

_Is summer already on its way?_

"I wanted to mess with you. I had a feeling that the others had at least suspicions of her true sex. And, as she said, how else would she pay off her debt?"

"I did have a feel- wait a minute, Kyoya! That was a private conversation! Were you eavesdropping?" I smirked, but refused to answer his question. He stood with a sigh and walked to the door.

"I can access her file," I added as he reached for the handle. "That is, if you would like to look through it. She has a rather unique past…"

"No," he replied without turning back to me. "I would never violate anyone's privacy. I'm sure she will tell me in her own time."

And he was gone.

I threw my glasses onto the table and massaged my temples.

_It seems like the king as found a potential queen…_


	4. Ch 3: Overboard!

AN: I am so sorry for not updating sooner: I had the SATs one weekend and lots of work the other. But here it is. I'll do my best to release chapters on time from now on.  
Thanks again for all of the favorites, reviews, and follows. I am glad that you enjoy it so far, and I hope that you will continue to do so.

* * *

As time went on, the more I enjoyed being a member of the Host Club. I witnessed with my own eyes just how happy we made our customers, and it was for their happiness that I continued working as a host. Not for my debt, but for the smiles I'd get. To me, every smile was worth far more than a silly vase. It was this need to make the patrons happy that brought me to Nekozawa-sempai's summer home.

All was fine that first day. As the sun began to set, two girls called me over to a rock jetting out high above the ocean waves.

"The breeze up here feels great!" one shouted to me over the wind.

"Be careful. It's dangerous," I called back, approaching the two to make sure they wouldn't slip or anything.

"This is amazing!" the other remarked to no one in particular.

"Hey, there're chicks up here, man." I looked to my right, finding a group of punks climbing up the rock towards the girls. They blindly passed me, cornering the girls and forcing them to make a decision: which bed were they to choose?

"Aren't we lucky?" The punks were now just behind the two."You ladies wanna hang out with a couple of locals?" The girls spun around.

"No, thanks," one said, but the group continued to press towards them. "Please, just leave us alone." I quietly made my way up the rock, ready to confront the harassers.

"Oh, come on. We just wanna show you girls how to have a good time."

"This is a private beach," the other girl spoke up, even though her voice was shaking. "You guys are not allowed to be here."

"Private? Does that mean we're alone?" One of the guys reached towards her, but I had enough of their perverted insistence and decided to intervene.

"Why don't you quit bothering them?" The group turned dully towards me, blinking stupidly as if I spoke to them in gibberish. "Weren't you jerks listening? You better just leave them alone."

"Haruhi!" The girl's cry alerted me of the fist flying towards me.

"Run!" I cried. The two slipped past me as I held off the gang.

"Tamaki!" I heard one shout. "Help! It's Haruhi! He's in trouble!"

A fist found its way to my stomach, forcing the air from my lungs. I lost my footing and fell to the ground.

"What are you gonna do now, loser?" said the guy that knocked me down.

"Don't you try and act all tough, you little sissy boy," another added, coming up behind his friend.

"I got an idea, kid," spoke yet another. He pushed his way forward and picked me up. I tried to get free of his clutch, but it only tightened. "How would you like to take a dip?"

"Haruhi!" I looked over my captor's shoulder to see Tamaki running up behind him.

"Hope you could swim."

The wind roared in my ears as I fell. I watched Tamaki tackle my former captor to the ground. I saw Hani-sempai and Mori-sempai take hold of the other punks. I then took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

When I surfaced, I found Tamaki beside me, an arm wrapped around my waist. He dragged me towards shore. I was too tired to help him – there's something about plummeting twenty feet into water that sucks all energy out of you. Once we reached shallow enough waters, Tamaki set me on my feet and aided me towards the beach house.

The walk felt like an eternity, perhaps because Tamaki was grilling me the entire time.

"What were you thinking?" I didn't respond. "You know, you're not like Hani-sempai. You're not a martial arts master."

"I know that," I retorted, spotting from the corner of my eye a wicked glare.

"Why did you confront them?"

"I had to."

"What made you think you would stand a chance? You against two boys?" I pulled away from him. Anger flushed my face.

"It doesn't matter that they're boys and I'm a girl! I was there! I had to do something! There wasn't any time to think... Just enough time to react."

"That's no excuse, you idiot," he screamed at me. "Don't forget, you're a girl."

_That stung… Sexist…_

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry you had to come and save me, senpai.," I retorted in a voice mixed with sarcasm, annoyance, and insincerity. "But I don't understand why you're so mad at me right now. I don't think I did anything wrong. I just did what I could to protect those two girls."

"You don't think so, huh?" He struggled to repress a condescending laugh. "Fine! Whatever you say! But I'm not speaking to you until you can admit that you were wrong!" And with that, he stomped up the stairs to the villa.

"You child!" I shouted back, chasing after him. He responded by slamming the door in my face. "You are nothing but a child, Tamaki!"


	5. Ch 4: Gone!

**AN:** My apologies foruploading late _again_. I'm not even going to make excuses, as by their nature they are petty things. But please do accept my sincerest apologies.  
Thank you again to all who have favorited and followed both my story and myself. I greatly appreciate this, for it is the best motivation for me to continue writing. I truly cherish every review and favorite, so do not be afraid to do so.  
If you have any questions, comments, concerns, etc., do not hesitate to message me.

Have a wonderful week!  
*KM*

* * *

"Thanks, Nekozawa! We really appreciate you letting us stay here!" Hani's voice traveled down the hallway, getting louder as he came nearer to the dining room. "Hey Takashi, will you go get Haru-chan?"

Mori grunted, his steps retreating into silence.

"Ta-da!" Hani shouted, pushing the door open with his feet.

"Oh, wow!" the twins gapped, staring wide-eyed at the giant platter of crabs in Hani's hand.

"You made that?" Hikaru asked, getting ready to dig in.

"It smells delicious!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"Yes, I did!" Hani congratulated himself. "Thank you!"

Hani gently rested the platter on the table before sitting down. He eyed Hikaru's outstretched hand as it inched its way towards a juicy crab leg.

"Hika-chan!" Hani shouted, causing Hikaru to jump and recoil his hand. "You have to wait until everyone's here!" Hikaru rolled his eyes, but made no further attempts.

"It's awfully gloomy out there, huh?" Hani attempted at conversation. "It looks like it's gonna rain."

"It's not just gloomy outside," Hikaru responded. He nodded towards Tamaki.

"It's pretty gloomy right here too," Kaoru added. "Just take a look at sempai."

The king of the Hosts sat quietly, alone at the other end of the table. His face was just as serious as that of _The Thinker_. He gazed just beyond the window, but not quite at the rain.

"Come on. Quit moping, boss," Hikaru called to Tamaki in vain. Tamaki answered with a sigh.

"You shouldn't have picked a fight with her in the first place, Tono," Kaoru muttered under his breath as he turned towards the opening doors.

"Haru-chan!" Hani leapt from his chair and dragged Haruhi to hers. "Come and sit! Let's dig in!"

Everyone reached madly for the crab legs, piling their plates almost as high with Hani's dish.

"Haru-chan, these are the crabs we caught," Hani remarked, staring intently at his plate. "I bet they're delicious."

"These crabs..." Haruhi swallowed. "Taste in-crab-ible." She chuckled to herself. "Get it?"

"Give it a rest," Tamaki mumbled, but Haruhi still heard him.

"Excuse me. I thought you weren't speaking to me."

"Oh…" The twins exhaled. "Burn…"

"Fine, I get it. It seems you refuse to admit that you were wrong." Tamaki stood, throwing his napkin onto the table next to his half-eaten plate. "See if I care then! I'm going to bed."

All silently watched as Tamaki stomped from the dining room and slammed the door behind him.

Haruhi sighed. "Maybe he's right. Maybe I do need to learn a way to protect myself…"

"He got to you, huh?" Hikaru and Kaoru shook their heads with disappointment.

"It wouldn't hurt for you to learn martial arts or something," Hikaru suggested.

"But it's not like we're going to force you to learn it," Kaoru finished.

The remainder of the Host Club ate quietly. Not even Hani was in a good enough mood to start a light-hearted conversation.

"Besides," the twins resumed in unison after eating some of their dinner. "That's not the real issue here."

Hikaru wiped his mouth with his napkin. "To be honest, Haruhi, we were all a little worried about how recklessly you acted."

"What do you mean?" Haruhi looked up from her plate, confusion settling into her features. "I didn't cause you guys any trouble or anything."

"That's not true, Haru-chan," Hani whispered from her side. "I think you should apologize."

Haruhi looked down at her hands. "So you were worried about me?" she muttered.

"You made us all worried," Hani answered honestly for the group. "Especially Tama-chan. I think you need to apologize to him the most."

"I'm really sorry, guys," Haruhi replied softly a few moments later. "I was worried about the safety of those girls, and not of my own. I didn't mean for you to worry."

Hikaru stood and walked up behind her. "Apology accepted, you little mutt," he said, ruffling her hair.

"We forgive you," Kaoru responded with a small smile.

Haruhi stood slowly. "I'm going to go apologize to Tamaki." A small cheer erupted from the boys. She walked to the door, the other hosts' encouragements at her back.

* * *

As the door swung shut, silence and darkness enveloped me.

"Now where would his room be?"

I treaded softly across the plush carpets of the Nekozawa mansion, heading for the set of guest rooms that were the Club's accommodations for the night.

_Why does this place feel so familiar? I don't think I've ever been here before._

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash of thunder. I shrieked and fell to the floor shaking.

_I must find somewhere… somewhere to hide!_

I crawled to the nearest door and pushed it open. Jumping up, I ran over the threshold, and spotting a fully clothed bed, grabbed its outer layer and threw it over me. It flowed cape-like behind me as I ran for the room's wardrobe.

_Six… seven… eight…_

**CRASH!**

I shrieked again and flung myself into the wardrobe.

"Haruhi!" I heard Tamaki call out. "What's wrong? Haruhi!"

* * *

"Men!" Tamaki ran into the dining room screaming. "It's Haruhi!"

He halted before the table, doubled over in attempt to regain his breath.

"Haruhi!" Hikaru shouted, standing so quickly from his chair that it fell to the ground behind him. "What about her? Is she okay?"

Tamaki shook his head.

"Then what is it?" Kaoru yelled back, he too now standing.

"Haruhi… She's gone…"


End file.
